hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 63
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Baylor Clown College, V, Sarah Palin, and Thanksgiving. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:30' - Quetzaquatal & Sacajawea *'2:00' - Mobile Podcast Taco Truck tracking Josh *'4:02' - Intro - still not saying Denise's last name *'5:30' - Racist accents - Ching Chong Scale *'7:20' - iPhone Guitar & Drums *'9:25 '- Josh in mid-coitus *'10:50' - The plan for the podcast *'11:10' - Nikki is back from Baylor College with Bears http://www.box.net/shared/ydhy95zqix audio *'14:00' - Ring Ling Bros College *'17:30' - The Human Cannonball Cannons *'19:00' - Regular Baylor vs Clown Baylor - Bear Football *'20:00 '- Air Bud / Lethal Weapon *'21:13' - Paula Dean takes it in the face - Mint Julip *'22:45' - Between Two Ferns *'24:40' - Josh Status Update *'25:10' - Back to Paula Dean *'27:30' - Presidential Turkey Pardon - GobbleShank Redemption http://www.box.net/shared/4410omhn2h audio *'30:01' - Turkey selling used cars *'31:00' - Intermission *'31:15' - Turkey sponsorship - Kirby the cat *'32:33' - Flashforward on Hiatus - Trauma / Lie to Me / Planet of the Apes *'36:45' - Boogie Nights prosthetic dick *'38:30' - Alone in the Dark - Asia tits *'39:10' - Asia the Band *'40:00' - Joel's wife references Arrested Development while playing with the baby *'40:50' - Bad Italian Accents *'41:40' - Back to Asia the band - Night Court - Judge Reinhold *'43:40' - Judges from TV *'44:45' - Colors and Whites *'45:10' - Night Court *'46:00' - 23 year old coma guy was conscious the whole time *'51:30' - Technical difficulties *'52:20' - V - Alan Tudyk *'58:25' - Joseph Fines & Ray Fines & Harry Potter Villians *'1:00:05 '- Red Dragon & Schindler's List *'1:02:02' - The Talented Mr. Ripley *'1:02:40' - Ninja Assassin - Walmart store hours *'1:03:55 - '''Walmart on Black Friday & Christmas *'1:06:16''' - Big Bang Theory *'1:06:'55 - Chooch & Ching's DeLorreo *'1:07:35' - Venture Bros & Adult Swim's Website *'1:09:35' - Sarah Palin Book Signing *'1:11:07' - Abortion *'1:12:30' - Back to Palin *'1:15:15' - Palin as the next Oprah *'1:19:23' - TwitSack *'1:19:55 - 'Obama meets Mythbusters - the evolution of the Mythbusters *'1:22:40' - FIOS recording problems *'1:23:45' - Myth Evolution *'1:25:00' - What was the last drive-in-movie you saw? *'1:29:40' - Any movies you want to talk about over the Hiatus? *'1:30:25' - What are your thoughts on Dr. Who? *'1:31:42' - What do you guys think of a geek bar? http://www.box.net/shared/uh1ef9fl17 audio *'1:34:00' - Mario themed drinks *'1:34:50' - Geek Bar background noise with geek movies *'1:36:54' - Peter Piper Pizza Arcade and the current status of Arcade Games *'1:41:22' - Josh's message to the podcast *'1:42:04' - Outro Category:Podcast